When image or frame sequences like video or film are compressed distortions are introduced in the compressed frame sequence. Errors introduced by transmission over a noisy or distorted channel may be another source of distortion.
For evaluating the quality of a distorted version of a frame sequence a video quality metric is necessary.
Well known mathematical metrics for measuring distances between an original and a distorted version, like mean square error or maximum absolute error, do not take into account the psychological aspects of distortions. That is, some distortions are more visible and thus more annoying to users than other distortions although the may all result in the same measured distance between distorted version and original.
Furthermore, the duration of a distortion plays a vital role with respect to the degree of annoyance the distortion introduces.
European Patent Application EP 1 804 519 describes a video quality objective assessment device for estimating subjective quality, said device includes a temporal/spatial feature amount derivation unit which derives a temporal/spatial feature amount which is the feature amount of deterioration.
There is a need for a method for assessing the quality of a distorted version of a frame sequence which reflects the influence of the human perceptive system better.